Superman: Luthor Unleashed
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Lex Luthor está de vuelta, más mortífero que nunca. Ha prometido que destruirá al Hombre de Acero de una buena vez y para siempre, y cuenta con armas y tecnología para llevar a cabo sus nefastos planes. Superman tendrá que detenerlo antes de que el peligroso villano cumpla su más grande amenaza: destruir la ciudad de Metrópolis. ¡Una historia que no debes perderte!


**SUPERMAN: LUTHOR UNLEASHED**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**1 **

Una multitud congregada a la salida de los tribunales: curiosos y periodistas que se dieron cita para verlo. Luthor, vestido con traje blanco de empresario, que sale junto con su abogado, libre de culpa y cargo de lo que se le acusaba. En un momento dado, una pausa. La que le permite a su abogado esbozar unas palabras…

-Como se ha podido comprobar, mi cliente es inocente – decía – Todos los cargos que se le imputan han quedado sin efecto. No podía ser de otra manera. Ahora, solo desea limpiar su buen nombre ante el público y, en especial, ante los ciudadanos de Metrópolis.

Otra breve pausa, aprovechada por un reportero para preguntarle algo a Lex. Éste que asiente y dice aquella frase memorable:

-Voy por ti, Superman.

Y luego, la confusión y el estupor general cuando el traje blanco es arrancado y reemplazado por un uniforme violeta y pantalones verdes, con una pechera llena de pistolas y granadas y unas botas a reacción en sus pies.1 Un taconazo y los cohetes se activan, permitiéndole a Luthor huir de escena volando por el aire, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

-Es suficiente – dijo Clark Kent. Su hijo, Thomas, paró la cinta de la grabación del incidente. Ambos se hallaban en el apartamento de éste último, en compañía de Lana Lang – Creo que he visto bastante. Esto no puede ser nada bueno.

-Coincido contigo, papá – dijo Tom, apagando el televisor – Luthor está libre de nuevo y eso solo puede significar una cosa…

Padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos.

-Problemas – dijeron a dúo.

-Hay algo que no entiendo de todo esto – intervino Lana – Lo ultimo que sabíamos de Lex era que estaba terminado. ¿De donde salió éste Luthor?

-Evidentemente, no es Lex Luthor II. Tampoco es el Luthor original – razonó Clark – Aquel que fue mi enemigo en un principio y que luego se convirtió en Presidente de la Nación.2 Se trata de un Lex diferente. Parecido a los anteriores, pero totalmente diferente.

-¿Pero de dónde salió? ¿Cómo ha sido creado? – insistió Lana.

-¿Ingeniería genética avanzada? – Tom miró a su padre interrogativamente.

-Es posible. Al fin de cuentas, estamos hablando de Luthor. Es muy posible.

-¿Entonces éste Lex es una especie de clon de los anteriores? – Lana estaba confundida.

-¿Importa acaso? – Clark se sacó las gafas – Es Luthor. Y debo ir a detenerlo.

Supervelozmente, se vistió con su nuevo traje de Superman. Ya se disponía a salir volando del apartamento por una ventana, cuando su hijo lo atajó con una cuestión fundamental…

-Si es un Luthor clónico, ¿tendrá los recuerdos de los anteriores?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lex Luthor II conocía nuestras identidades secretas – le informó Tom - ¿Tú crees que éste Luthor tal vez también las sepa?

Clark lo pensó un segundo.

-Voy a averiguarlo. Por lo pronto, quiero que Lana y tú vayan a resguardarse en un lugar seguro.

-¡Pero…!

-Sé que quieres ayudarme, hijo, pero hasta no estar seguros de nada, lo mejor es que ustedes dos se pongan a resguardo. Algo me dice que esta versión de Lex es mortíferamente diferente a las anteriores.

Sin más que decir, Clark salió volando por la ventana. Lana se acercó a Thomas y lo aferró del brazo.

-Creo que mejor escuchamos a tu padre, Tommy – le sugirió – Todo esto me da mala espina.

-Tranquilízate, Lana. Papá detendrá a ese loco. De eso puedes estar segura.

-Aun así, creo que mejor seguimos sus consejos – Lana suspiró – Una lastima que la noticia de la reaparición de Luthor arruinara el buen momento para decirle a Clark la buena nueva, ¿no te parece?

Pese a la gravedad del momento, Tom sonrió. Besó a su novia en la boca con ternura.

-Ya tendremos oportunidad de comunicárselo cuando todo esto acabe, si Dios quiere. Okey, vamos a salir de aquí. Recojo un par de cosas y nos vamos.

-Mientras lo haces, voy calentando el coche…

Lana salió del departamento y se dirigió al garaje por su auto. Sin que ella nunca lo notara, un par de ojos la espiaban muy de cerca…

* * *

Superman no sabía adónde podía estar ocultándose Luthor en aquel momento, pero tenía una leve sospecha de dónde podía hallar pistas seguras: la torre de LexCorp. Hacia allí se dirigió y entró en ella raudamente, destrozando una pared. Al instante, sonaron las alarmas y se apersonaron tres guardias de seguridad armados.

-¿Dónde está él? – preguntó el Hombre de Acero. Lo recibió una salva de balazos que rebotaron en su pecho sin causarle el menor daño – Tienen que estar bromeando… eso no va a detenerme.

Superman aplaudió. De la manera en que lo hizo, las ondas vibratorias viajaron por el aire y sacudieron a los guardias. De paso, volaron en pedazos todos los cristales de la planta.

-Espero que tu billetera también sea súper – dijo una mujer, haciéndose presente en el lugar – Aunque no puedo imaginar _dónde_ la llevarías.

-¿Usted es…?

-Erika Alexandra, condesa de Portenza y actualmente, la presidenta ejecutiva de LexCorp – la bella mujer se paró, con los brazos cruzados, altiva y sin demostrar el mas absoluto temor – Hasta ahora, he calculado que se necesitaran 1.257.000 dólares para reemplazar las ventanas que has destrozado.

-Mire, señorita…

-Señora. Parece que también ese despliegue de temperamento excesivo ha roto algunas pantallas de ordenador… algunas cientas – Erika hizo una pausa – Diría que le debes a LexCorp al menos tres millones – se volvió hacia los atontados guardias – Chicos, están despedidos. Por ineptos, claro. Pasen por administración para cobrar sueldos y arreglar los viáticos. Ahora, déjenme a solas con el señor Superman, gracias.

-Señora Alexandra… - empezó Clark. La condesa lo interrumpió otra vez.

-Erika.

-Ok. Mire, Erika… Solo he venido por una cosa: Luthor. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Ese cretino? Vaya. No tengo idea. Ciertamente, aquí no está. ¿Has mirado en su laboratorio de Maui? ¿En el de Eslovenia? ¿Quizás en Adis Abeba? Podría estar en cualquier parte… menos aquí. Ahora, te sugiero que te marches o en treinta segundos tendré una orden judicial y te demandaré por allanamiento ilegal de morada – la condesa sacó un teléfono celular. Se detuvo un instante antes de marcar un numero - ¿Hago esa llamada? – preguntó, sarcásticamente.

Superman la miró con severidad. En ése momento, por el pasillo en el que se encontraban, una pequeña niña pelirroja se asomó tímidamente para mirar.

-¿Mami? – preguntó.

-Ahora no, cariño – Erika seguía con el celular en la mano, en espera – Mamá tiene asuntos que tratar con éste señor.

-¿Esa es Lena? ¿Lena Luthor?

La sonrisa de suficiencia de la condesa se disipó. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? – inquirió.

-Ahora que Luthor está libre, querrá vengarse de todos los que se le opusieron. Según tengo entendido, tú lo entregaste a la justicia.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Que ira por tu hija y por ti – le aclaró Superman, preocupado – No estás a salvo.

La carcajada despreocupada de Erika lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Pues que lo intente! De veras, ¿crees que le temo a ese payaso? Ahora, lo repito por si no quedó claro: una llamada, tan solo una llamada de teléfono y te demando. ¿Hago esa llamada o te vas?

El Hombre de Acero volvió a echarle una mirada a la niña pelirroja. Suspiró ruidosamente y se marchó volando.

La condesa guardó su teléfono. La sonrisa se congeló en su rostro y finalmente, desapareció. Se volvió hacia su hija.

-¿Mami? ¿Está todo bien? – le preguntó Lena.

Ella no respondió.

* * *

-¿Lana? ¿Estás lista? – Thomas salió de su habitación con una maleta entre las manos. Había sentido la puerta de su apartamento abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente, por lo que supuso que su novia había regresado - ¿Lana? ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó, al verla mortalmente pálida - ¿Algo va mal?

-Por el contrario, todo marcha según lo planeado – respondió Lex Luthor, apareciendo por la entrada detrás de ella. Le apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza – Ahora, creo que es tiempo de que ustedes y yo tengamos una interesantísima charla sobre un tema muy apasionante: Superman.

* * *

**2**

-¡Luthor! – exclamó Tom. Lo primero que se le ocurrió al ver al maldito calvo allí parado, fue abalanzarse sobre él y detenerlo, pero la vida de Lana estaba en juego. Ni aunque se moviera a supervelocidad creía que llegaría a tiempo para evitar que el criminal le metiera una bala en el cerebro a su novia. Por lo tanto se quedó allí, quieto, observándolo - ¿Qué quieres con nosotros?

Tom todavía no estaba seguro de que éste Luthor no supiera el secreto de su doble identidad y la de su padre. Por eso, decidió evaluar la situación antes de decir algo comprometedor.

-Estás de suerte, chico – Lex sonrió – He estado haciendo un poco de tarea de investigación en éste tiempo y es francamente curioso que Superman esté relacionado contigo. Supongo que es porque eres hijo de Clark Kent… así que me imagino que tú y ese alien, y su bobo hijo, deben ser muy buenos amigos. Por lo tanto, es lógico decir que la única función que van a ejercer para mi ustedes dos es la de hacer de cebos para atraer a la pareja de superpoderosos a mis garras.

Inconscientemente, Tom suspiró aliviado. Ese Luthor, por alguna razón, no sabía que el hijo de Superman era él. Y tampoco sabía que Clark Kent era el Hombre de Acero. Contaban con cierta ventaja.

-Mira, te propongo algo – alzó las manos lentamente, como para demostrar que no tenía malas intenciones – Deja a Lana aquí y llévame a mí. ¿Qué te parece? Yo soy más valioso que ella. Solo… solo suéltala.

Lex rió. Apretó el cañón del arma en la cabeza de la chica. Thomas se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Ardía en deseos de entrar en acción! Pero no podía. No con Lana en peligro.

-Nada de eso. Los dos van a venir conmigo – Luthor le dirigió una fría mirada – En éste instante.

-Tom…

-Tranquila, Lana – Tom pensó rápido. ¿Cómo podía intervenir sin levantar sospechas? ¿Cómo podría avisarle a su padre de que Lex estaba allí? – Lo digo en serio, Luthor. Yo soy más amigo de Superman y de su hijo que ella. Llévame a mí en su lugar.

Lex lo pensó. Lana le dirigió a su novio una mirada preocupada.

-Muy bien. Admito que tienes razón. Dejaremos a la señorita Lang aquí. Tienes suerte, cariño – le susurró en el oído – Tu novio es muy valiente… o muy estupido.

Le propinó un culatazo con la pistola en la cabeza a la chica. Ella se desplomó inconsciente. Pese a que en un principio Thomas estaba decidido a guardar las apariencias, en cuanto vio lo que le pasó a Lana se abalanzó sobre Lex para acabar con él.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Luthor le propinó un puñetazo y lo tumbó en el suelo. Todavía confundido por la inexplicable demostración de poder, recabó en un detalle que no había contemplado al principio: Lex iba vestido con una gabardina oscura. Misma que se sacó en ese instante, revelando así la fuente de su enorme fuerza…

_¡Kryptonita!_ Sobre su uniforme violeta, entre las cartucheras para pistolas y granadas de su pechera, Luthor llevaba adheridos trozos de la mortal roca verde. Eso lo explicaba todo. No tenía una gran fuerza descomunal, como parecía. Tom, afectado por la Kryptonita, se había debilitado súbitamente… tanto, que un simple puñetazo del criminal podía tumbarlo.

-De pie, muchacho – Lex le apuntaba con la pistola – y andando. No tengo todo el día. Mi maravilloso plan anti-Superman ya está en camino.

Tom comenzó a sudar. Trabajosamente, obedeció y avanzó con Luthor pegado a su espalda. Mientras más tiempo pasara junto a la Kryptonita, más débil se iría sintiendo, pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Al menos, no sin alertar a Luthor de su condición superheroica.

Juntos, abandonaron el apartamento dejando a Lana todavía inconsciente en el piso.

* * *

Superman flotaba sobre Metrópolis, decidiendo cuál seria su próximo movimiento – y cual era el mejor lugar para empezar a buscar a Luthor – cuando un pitido ultrasónico lo sorprendió. Era una señal muy particular, dirigida solamente a alguien como él. Al oír a Lex hablando por ella, tuvo su confirmación…

-¡Hey, Superman, viejo amigo! ¿Cómo te va? ¿Buscándome?

-¡Luthor!

-No te preocupes. Quiero que me encuentres. Recién acabo de hacerle una visita a ese joven reportero de la tele… Thomas Kent. Él y su novia son dos muchachos encantadores…

-¡Como les hayas hecho algo, te juro que…!

-Ya me imagino que estarás cabreado conmigo. Lo cual es bueno – continúo Lex. Era obvio que podía hablar con Superman pero no oírlo – Para tu información, los chicos están bien. De hecho, en el apartamento de Kent dejé a la señorita Lang inconsciente. Oh, nada serio. A lo sumo, le dará un buen dolor de cabeza cuando se despierte. Que se tome un analgésico, eso sí. Bien, a lo nuestro – Luthor hizo una pausa – Luego de que te asegures que Lang esté bien, encuéntrate conmigo en el deposito C-3 del puerto de Metrópolis. Y ven de prisa, porque Kent está conmigo y no sé por cuanto tiempo más seguirá aquí.

"_¡Tiene a Tom!"_, pensó Clark, alarmado, _"¿Cómo lo ha hecho?"_

-¡Te espero! ¡No faltes a la cita! Ni se te ocurra.

Luthor cortó la comunicación. Superman voló a toda prisa al apartamento de su hijo y se encontró con Lana allí, recuperándose del golpe en la cabeza…

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

-Sobreviviré. ¡Tiene a Tom!

-Lo sé. Me ha dicho donde está. Quiere que vaya a buscarlo. Se cae de maduro que es una trampa.

-¿Y vas a ir igual?

-Tengo que hacerlo. Ignoro cómo pudo capturar a Thomas…

-Clark, ese Luthor no sabe que tú eres Superman – le informó Lana – Ni que Thomas es tu hijo. Sabe que es hijo de Clark Kent y _supone_ que amigo de Superman y de su hijo, pero no conoce sus identidades secretas. Por eso Tom no intervino sobre él.

-Okey. Lo tendré presente cuando me enfrente a él. Por lo pronto, sal de aquí y busca refugio. Yo iré tras Lex.

El Ultimo Hijo de Krypton volvió a salir volando. En éste caso, se dirigía a la boca del león: el puerto de Metrópolis.

* * *

**3**

En el interior del depósito C-3 del muelle, Luthor tenía montado un impresionante laboratorio oculto. No es que Thomas le prestara mucha atención al mobiliario. Débil como estaba por la Kryptonita, apenas sí podía simular normalidad ante Lex. El criminal, pese a todo, no se había dado cuenta de que las rocas verdes que llevaba adheridas a su pechera afectaban a su forzado invitado de honor. Por lo qué sentado en una silla y atado con unas vulgares cuerdas, Tom tuvo que soportar el soliloquio de Luthor respecto a sus nefastos planes contra el Hombre de Acero…

-Es maravilloso lo que uno puede descubrir tras una ardua investigación – comentaba Lex. Sostenía otro pedazo de la mortífera roca esmeralda en las manos – Esta piedra, por ejemplo. La llamada _Kryptonita_… supe que el Ultra-Humanoide la utilizó por primera vez contra el hijo de Superman en su encuentro hace ya tiempo atrás.3 Indagando más a fondo, me enteré que la roca provenía del mismo planeta que ese alien y que entre sus propiedades estaba la de emitir una radiación que vaciaba al instante de poderes sus células. Cuando descubrí esto, me dije a mí mismo: _"Lex, que tonto has sido. Todos estos años, la llave para destruir a ese odioso extraterrestre ha estado al alcance de tu mano y lo has dejado pasar"_. Pero entonces, cuando tuve ese pensamiento, también me di cuenta de que no era mí culpa. En realidad, no fui yo el que dejó escapar ésta oportunidad exquisita que luego aprovechó un simio albino con pretensiones ególatras. Fueron mis dos versiones predecesoras las que no lo vieron pasar.

-Entonces… ¿Eres un clon? – Tom sudaba y estaba agotado. Hizo la pregunta para mantener a Luthor ocupado un rato más, mientras rezaba por que su padre se apurara en venir a rescatarlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin desfallecer. Y si Lex se daba cuenta de que él era el hijo de Superman…

-No exactamente – el villano no lo miró. Seguía contemplando fascinado la roca verde y brillante que tenia entre las manos – Se han utilizado los moldes genéticos de los dos Luthor anteriores para hacerme, e incluso, algunas de sus memorias, pero yo soy diferente. Veras, Kent, el fallo con mis antecesores radica en la mascara de honorabilidad y respeto que han tenido que forjarse ante los inocentones ciudadanos de Metrópolis. Lex Luthor I era un empresario agresivo, pero en apariencia legal. Secretamente y sin que el ciudadano de a pie lo supiera, tendió lazos con el bajo mundo del hampa. Aquello le funcionó y los negocios le prosperaron, hasta que Superman se cruzó en su camino. Entonces, se desesperó – hizo una pausa, pensativo – Su desesperación lo llevó a realizar un pacto fáustico con el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, quien lo hizo Presidente de ésta nación durante cinco años… cinco años en los cuales, pese a ser el hombre más poderoso del mundo, tuvo que actuar limitadamente para no llamar la atención. No podía atacar a Superman, al menos, no _directamente_. Se sirvió de varios lacayos para eso… los que al final, no consiguieron nada. Agotado tras cinco años de fracaso, su desesperación pudo más y le pidió al Demonio poder, poder real, para exterminar al molesto alienígena. Y entonces, tuvo los medios para luchar con él de igual a igual.4

Lex sonrió.

-Salvo que lo desaprovechó. Es sabido que si le vendes el alma al Diablo, nada saldrá bien. Durante aquel asunto, Luthor I murió… y entonces, años más tarde, hizo su debut su hijo, Lex Luthor II, un bastardo arrogante concebido de una unión ilícita entre Lex I y la periodista Catherine Grant. Lex II fue criado por el viejo Lionel Luthor, padre del primero y abuelo suyo. El viejo Lionel pensó que podría utilizar a su brillante nieto para derrotar al Hombre de Acero de una vez por todas y así vengar la muerte de su hijo, pero subestimó al bastardo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era tarde para él y Lex II le había matado y quitado las empresas y la fortuna familiar. Luego, fue el turno de Lex II de entrar en el juego, pero desgraciadamente, cayó en el mismo error que su padre: llevaba consigo el lastre de la doble vida. A ojos de todos, la jugaba de joven multimillonario, heredero de una fortuna, agresivo en los negocios pero legal. Ese Luthor también cometió el error de desesperarse y aceptar formar un pacto, una alianza, con una entidad oscura… en éste caso, con el cruel amo de Apokolips, Darkseid. Todo acabó como ya sabemos: Superman resucitó, venció al Oscuro Señor y Lex II quedó implicado en la invasión alienígena a la Tierra. Durante un combate contra Superman Junior, se inmoló tontamente.5

Luthor hizo otra pausa. Frunció el ceño.

-Y aquí entró yo en escena, consciente de cual han sido los errores de los Lex anteriores: jugar a la doble vida. Enmascarar su verdadera naturaleza. Hacer de _empresarios_ – pronunció la palabra con desprecio - ¡Como si el mundo de los negocios lo fuera todo! No. Yo soy diferente. Yo no me escondo tras falsedades legales. No soy un filántropo ni un caritativo, ni tengo que simular nada. Soy Lex Luthor, _el autentico_. Y yo voy a matar a Superman… de una jodida puta vez.

Sonrió. Dejó la Kryptonita de lado y miró a Thomas por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar. Una ceja se le alzó interrogativamente.

-Estás sudando, Kent. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo…

Para suerte de Tom, ese fue el momento que su padre eligió para entrar en escena. Lo hizo destrozando una pared y plantándose ante el villano.

-¡Superman, viejo amigo! ¡Me alegro de verte! – Lex extendió los brazos mientras sonreía - ¡Me pone muy contento de que decidieras venir a verme!

-Esto acaba aquí, Luthor. ¡Ríndete!

-Oh. ¡Por el contrario! ¡Recién empezamos!

Lex lo atacó. Para su asombro, Superman le dio un empujón y lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Pero que…? – Luthor se miró las Kryptonitas que llevaba en su pechera. Seguían allí, brillando con fuerza - ¡Se supone que esto debería surtir efecto! ¡Deberías estar débil!6

-Supusiste mal – el Hombre de Acero se movió a supervelocidad y le extrajo todas las rocas que llevaba encima. Las arrojó todas juntas al cercano mar.

Libre de la influencia radiactiva de las rocas verdes, Thomas sintió regresar su fuerza y salud. Sin embargo, permitió que su padre lo liberara de las sogas que lo sostenían para mantener la charada.

-Corre a resguardarte, Kent – le dijo su padre, guiñándole un ojo – Seguramente, te encontraras con mi hijo. Viene de camino para acá.

-Lo que digas, Superman. Si lo veo, le diré que se apure. No querrá perderse de todo esto.

Tom se fue corriendo. Le tomaría tan solo unos segundos ponerse su traje y su capa y volver simulando ser el hijo del Hombre de Acero. Mientras tanto, Superman se las veía con un no muy feliz Luthor, quien sin su principal arma, parecía ya derrotado. ¿O no?

-Ignoro como es posible que la Kryptonita ya no te afecte, pero lejos de lo esperado, esto no me toma por sorpresa.

-¿No? – el Hombre del Mañana se cruzó de brazos - ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora, Lex? ¿Cómo sigue tu plan?

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Luthor se dirigió hacia una pantalla enorme de ordenador. Presionó un botón.

-Esto que vez aquí es un torpedo sonico – explicó. En la imagen, apareció una especie de misil de avanzada tecnología enterrado en alguna parte – Es mi as bajo la manga, en el hipotético caso de que la Kryptonita me fallara. Es muy ingeniosa, ésta arma; emite un ultra-sonido que pulveriza la roca a un estado casi liquido. Es capaz de atravesar la tierra hasta llegar a su blanco… ¡Que son los rascacielos de Metrópolis! – sonrió – Hay dos baterías de torpedos en diferentes locaciones, bajo tierra, Superman. Y puedo dispararlos desde aquí.

-No lo harás.

-¿No? ¿Estás seguro?

-El Luthor que conozco no haría semejante cosa…

-¡Ah! ¡Pero resulta que yo _no soy_ el Luthor que tú conoces! Soy uno nuevo… el autentico, a decir verdad.

-¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! ¿En verdad vas a matar a miles de ciudadanos inocentes?

Lex resopló. Presionó un botón. En la pantalla, apareció la siguiente palabra: ACTIVADO.

-Ya lo hice.

-¡Maldito hijo de…!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué me perdí? – Thomas –vestido de superhéroe– hizo su entrada, uniéndose a su padre justo en el momento en que Lex ponía en funcionamiento sus torpedos.

-¿Cómo se desconectan esas armas? ¡Habla! – Superman aferraba a Luthor de la solapa de su traje. Lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo. El calvo sonreía maniáticamente.

-No se puede. He ahí la belleza de éste plan-B. Tendrás que ir por ellos, aunque dudo de que puedas llegar a tiempo para salvar a la ciudad de su destrucción.

-¡Maldito! – el Hombre de Acero lo arrojó a un costado. Estaba furioso.

-Papá, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha hecho?

-¡Escúchame, hijo! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Ve por Lana! ¡Sácala de la ciudad! ¡Dios nos ayude! ¡Yo iré a detener esos torpedos!

-Entiendo. Pero, ¿y el resto de la gente?

La mirada que Clark le dirigió era mortificadora.

-Dios nos ampare… no podremos sacarlos a tiempo. No a todos.

Se produjo un pesado silencio. No duró mucho. El dúo superpoderoso se puso rápidamente en marcha.

-¿Qué hay de Luthor? – le gritó Thomas a su padre en cuanto salieron volando en diferentes direcciones.

-¡Olvídate de él! ¡La prioridad es Metrópolis! ¡Después lo capturaremos!

Lex los vio marcharse. Muy tranquilamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de emergencia del lugar. Iba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

* * *

**4**

Lana Lang se hallaba arriba de su automóvil en mitad de una autopista repleta de vehículos. Era la hora pico y el embotellamiento estaba fatal. Mientras aguardaba al volante a que se desatascara un poco, el pandemónium finalmente alcanzó a Metrópolis.

Lana sintió vibrar el coche bajo su cuerpo. Lo mismo les pasó a los demás conductores. Hubo un breve sacudón de tierra y a lo lejos, el rascacielos de la WGBS-TV explotó en mil pedazos…

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó, aterrorizada.

Otro sacudón se produjo. Dos rascacielos más explotaron y se derrumbaron en una nube de humo y cenizas. Alarmada, la gente comenzó a abandonar sus vehículos y a huir corriendo del lugar. Lana también se bajó de su coche. Lo hizo en el preciso instante en que Tom llegaba volando para buscarla…

-¡Lana! ¡Debemos irnos! – le dijo, descendiendo a su lado.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Luthor ataca a la ciudad con alguna especie de torpedos ultra-sonicos! ¡Vamos! ¡Debo sacarte de aquí cuanto antes!

-¡Pero Tom…! ¿Y el resto de la gente? ¿Y las demás personas de Metrópolis?

-Papá está yendo a detener esas armas. No podemos evacuar a todos – se sentía fatal por decir semejante cosa, pero era la verdad - ¡Vamos, Lana! Te pondré a salvo y lo ayudaré…

_¡BTAM!_ Otra explosión se produjo. Un nuevo rascacielos se vino abajo. En la distancia ya podían oírse el ruido de sirenas y de gente gritando.

* * *

Los torpedos ultra-sonicos estaban dando todos en el blanco. Era más que evidente de que Luthor había pre-seleccionado sus objetivos cuidadosamente. Superman había fallado en detener a los cuatro primeros, pero ahora seguía el rastro del quinto. Su curso de colisión – moviéndose como un topo gigante bajo tierra – era el diario "El Planeta". El Hombre de Acero localizó el torpedo con su visión de rayos X y voló tras él cuando surgió del suelo, disparado contra el edificio del periódico metropolitano.

Para su desgracia, si bien llegó a tiempo y lo destruyó de un golpe, Lex había reservado otro misil extra, por si acaso el anterior fallaba. Éste sí impactó contra el emblemático rascacielos en cuya terraza giraba el inmenso globo terráqueo y lo desplomó como si se tratara de un castillo de naipes derribado por el viento.

-¡Mi Dios! – gritó Lana. Tom y ella seguían contemplando la destrucción de la ciudad a cierta distancia - ¡El edificio de "El Planeta" ha volado en pedazos!

-¡Maldito Luthor! ¡Pagara por esto! – a Tom le hervía la sangre, pero tenia una prioridad antes que todo - ¡Vamos, Lana! ¡Te sacaré de aquí ahora mismo!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Vamos! ¡Voy a llevarte a…! – de repente, Tom se quedó mudo. Su superoido había captado un sonido muy particular. El piso donde estaban comenzó a vibrar con fuerza - ¡Oh, no!

_¡KRATOOM!_ Uno de los torpedos había impactado en la autopista donde se encontraban. Todo se vino abajo a su alrededor en una orgía de humo y fuego…

* * *

Ajeno a lo que les pasaba a su hijo y su novia, Superman se alzó de entre los escombros del Planeta. No lo podía creer; el diario metropolitano, aquel lugar donde trabajara durante muchos años y donde conociera a Lois –el amor de su vida– ya no existía. Así, en un segundo. Cientos de personas yacían en ese mismo momento heridas, muchas otras muertas. Algunas de las que aun continuaban vivas estaban atrapadas bajo los escombros.

Sabía que tenía que ayudarlas a todas, pero también comprendía que no tenía tiempo. Su visión de rayos X había captado otro torpedo más y éste se dirigía directamente al edificio de LexCorp.

No lo pensó más de un segundo. El recuerdo de la inocente niña pelirroja allí dentro lo motivó a moverse más veloz que nunca. Llegó antes que el torpedo y cuando éste emergió de la tierra, lo atrapó inmediatamente. Lo arrojó hacia el aire y una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba bien lejos, le disparó una ráfaga de visión calórica, haciéndolo estallar en la alta atmósfera.

Luthor, autor intelectual de semejante masacre, contemplaba todo lo ocurrido desde la seguridad de una azotea vecina. Se trataba de un edificio previamente escogido, el cual quedaría indemne de la catástrofe que ahora asolaba a la ciudad. Al ver cómo el Hombre de Acero evitó la destrucción de la torre de LexCorp, resopló indignado. Sacó entonces un control remoto de entre sus ropas…

-Había pensado dejar que mis torpedos destruyeran todos los rascacielos de Metrópolis, pero lo acabo de reconsiderar y creo que será más gratificante para mí concentrar todo el poder de mis armas en un solo punto. Además, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro – presionó un botón – Adiós, querida Erika. Adiós, Lena.

…De inmediato y por radio-control, _todos_ los torpedos ultra-sonicos convergieron en LexCorp…

Superman los vio venir. Se volvió para mirar hacia la torre y se sorprendió de ver asomadas a la ventana del ultimo piso a la condesa Alexandra y a Lena, su hija. _¡Las dos estaban todavía ahí dentro! _

-¡Mi Dios! ¡Salgan de ahí! – gritó. Amagó con volar para ir a su rescate, inútilmente. Todos los torpedos que Lex lanzó se unieron en el mismo lugar.

…**En solo unos segundos, una bola de fuego, humo y cenizas se levantaba donde antes existía la torre de LexCorp… **

Desde su posición privilegiada, Luthor sonrió. Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, silbando.

* * *

**5**

En concreto, el ataque a la ciudad de Metrópolis acabó con cientos de heridos y de muertos, y al menos seis rascacielos importantes derribados. Todos lo sabían… después de éste atentado, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Superman flotaba sobre donde antes se erigía la torre de LexCorp, ahora convertida la zona en un impresionante cráter humeante lleno de escombros, hierros retorcidos y cadáveres calcinados. La condesa Erika Alexandra y su hija, sin lugar a dudas, entre ellos.

Clark se sentía fatal. Sabía que podía haberlas salvado. Sabía que debería haberlo hecho… pero lo cierto es que falló. Ni todos sus enormes poderes le bastaron para evitar la tragedia. Ahora, sus superoidos le traían los desgarradores gritos de agonía de una ciudad herida de muerte. Había muchas, muchísimas otras personas que solicitaban su ayuda inmediata… Sin embargo, entre la multitud de lamentos y suplicas que podía oír, una se destacaba como la luz de un faro en mitad de una noche de niebla. Un grito, un lloro… de una voz demasiado conocida por él.

-¿Tom? – susurró y cuando comprendió que en efecto, se trataba de su hijo, ya nada más importó. Salió volando a toda velocidad en dirección de su llanto con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho. Lo que halló entre las ruinas de una autopista se lo partió en mil pedazos. No hablemos de las revelaciones posteriores…

Tom yacía abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de Lana Lang. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas como caudales de ríos incontenibles. Llevaba parte de su uniforme destrozado, quemado, pero no parecía importarle. Lo único que le interesaba yacía allí, abrazada por él, muerta.

-¡Thomas! – Clark descendió a su lado. El muchacho no le prestó atención. Él le puso una mano en el hombro – Hijo…

-¡No puede estar muerta! – aulló, desconsolado, arrasado - ¡No puede estar muerta! – repitió. Miró a su padre - ¡Se supone que debía salvarla! ¡Se supone que tenía que salvarla!

-Tommy… yo… lo siento mucho.

_¡PAF!_ Thomas le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Clark. El otro encajó el golpe y pese a la enorme fuerza aplicada, no se movió de su sitio. Lo soportó estoicamente. Los ojos celestes del muchacho estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar, pero ahora brillaban con un nuevo ímpetu, un nuevo sentimiento en él: **la ira**.

-¿Dónde _diablos_ estabas? ¿Qué _carajo_ estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué no detuviste esos cohetes? – bramó.

-Hijo… lo intenté… te juro que lo intenté.

-¡Pues no bastó! ¡No sirvió! ¡Mira! ¡Por tu culpa, Lana está muerta! ¡Muerta! – gritó. Se desplomó junto al cuerpo de su amada otra vez – Muerta… ambos están muertos…

-¿Tom? ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Cómo que _"ambos están muertos"_? ¿A que te refieres?

Silencio. Ahora el llanto de Thomas Kent era silencioso. Acariciaba la mano cada vez más fría de Lana.

-Tenia un atraso de varias semanas – reveló a su padre, al fin – Estaba embarazada.

Fue como si Clark recibiera un mazazo en el pecho. De repente, todo a su alrededor empezó a girar. Se tambaleó. Tuvo que agarrarse a un auto volcado para no caer. Respiró una rápida bocanada de aire antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

-Estábamos buscando el momento oportuno para hacerlo – le explicó Tom, la vista baja y las lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas – Entonces surgió lo de Luthor… y creímos mejor dejarlo para cuando esto acabara. Y ahora ella está… ella y la vida que se gestaba en su vientre están… están… - se le quebró la voz. Clark se llevó las manos a la cara. Le dio la espalda a su hijo y se echó a llorar.

-¡_Good_ _Morning_, _Metrópolis_! – aulló la voz de Lex Luthor en una frecuencia sonica que solo Superman y Thomas podían oír – Bueno, súper-bobo… supongo que me estas escuchando. Bien. No será ninguna novedad decirte que has fallado estrepitosamente en salvar a Metrópolis. A la final, ves, no destruí a _toda_ la ciudad, pero… ¡Que cantidad de daño le he hecho! A que no me he superado a mí mismo – se rió a carcajadas – Y seguramente a estas alturas te estarás preguntando: _"¿Qué otra cosa más le tiene preparado el malo de Lex a Metrópolis?"_ ¡Pues la respuesta es que un montón de cosas! Sí, Superman. Todavía no he terminado de arruinarte la vida. A tu conciencia seguiré sumando día a día las vidas de muchos, muchos otros inocentes más. Prepárate… ¡La diversión ya comienza!

Lex cortó la comunicación. Thomas se puso de pie. Su padre observó con creciente alarma la mirada auténticamente asesina dibujada en su rostro. Aquello no era para nada bueno.

-Tom… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Voy a parar a ese maniático! ¡Voy a matarlo!

-¡No! – se interpuso en su camino - ¡No puedes hacer eso! Tenemos que buscarlo y entregarlo a la justicia…

-¿Justicia? ¿Tú me hablas de justicia? – aulló, furioso - ¡Lo dejaste escapar cuando ya lo teníamos! ¡Por tu culpa, ese psicópata está suelto y ha matado a cientos de personas! _¡Por tu culpa, mató a Lana y a mi futuro hijo!_ ¡Voy a acabar con él! ¡Voy a matarlo de una jodida puta vez!

-¡No, hijo! ¡Así no hacemos las cosas! ¡Recapacita, por el amor de Dios!

-¡Sal de mi camino!

-¡No! ¡No te dejaré ir! ¡No puedes!

-¿Qué no?

_¡POM!_ Esta vez el puñetazo de Tom sí que envió a Clark volando por los aires. El Hombre de Acero aterrizó entre las ruinas de un rascacielos cercano. Le tomó un par de segundos salir de allí… solo para descubrir que su hijo se había ido.

-Dios misericordioso… permite que esta vez llegue a tiempo – dijo, mientras volaba tras él - ¡No dejes que mi hijo cometa una locura!

* * *

Lex se divertía a lo grande. En todos los sentidos…

Iba dentro de un robot gigante. Una especie de armadura de batalla de avanzada tecnología comandada por él mismo desde su interior. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Todo marchaba maravillosamente bien, según él.

…Pero entonces, Thomas llegó…

-¡Ah! ¡El hijo de Superman! Bueno, no es justo a quien esperaba ver, pero, ¡que diablos! ¡Voy a entretenerme contigo, chico!

Le arrojó un puñetazo. Tom lo esquivó a supervelocidad. Sin preocuparse demasiado, Luthor activó unos misiles. Estos volaron al encuentro del Joven de Acero y detonaron cuando encontraron su cuerpo. Una extensa humareda se levantó.

-¡Hoy está resultando ser un día muy productivo! – Luthor rió.

-Asesino – Tom se levantó tras la nube de humo y fuego, intacto – Maldito asesino. ¡Vas a pagar lo que hiciste! ¡Vas a pagar por la muerte de Lana!

-¿La señorita Lang se murió? Que pena. Era una chica encantadora… ni modo, pues. ¿Dónde planeas enterrarla? Avísame y así le mando flores.

Luthor otra vez reía a carcajadas. Los ojos de Tom brillaron inflamados de ira y de odio.

-Eres… una maldita… rata despreciable – siseó - ¡Hoy se acaba tu reino de terror PARA SIEMPRE!

-No me digas.

Lex presionó un comando. La armadura-robot de batalla extendió una mano. De ella brotaron flamas de fuego a miles de grados Fahrenheit.

-¿Te gusta la barbacoa, chico? A mí sí. Sobre todo, de superhéroes.

Envuelto en el abrasador calor, Thomas de desplomó en la tierra. Lo hizo como un cometa, con una estela de fuego detrás suyo.

-¡NO! – el grito desgarrador vino de Superman, quien había llegado a la escena del combate. Al verlo, la alegría de Luthor fue completa.

-¡Hey, súper, amigo mío! ¡Que bueno volverte a ver! Estaba teniendo un hermoso rato con tu hijo, pero no es lo mismo. ¡Ahora podremos divertirnos tú y yo!

-¡Olvídalo, Lex! ¡Vas a ir derecho a la cárcel!

-¡NOOO! – rugió Thomas. Como el Ave Fénix, surgió de las llamas, solo que chamuscado. Su traje prácticamente había desaparecido, al igual que su cabello. Toda la carne de su cuerpo estaba lastimada y ennegrecida. Aun así y todo, seguía vivo… y muy, muy furioso.

-Hazte un favor, Junior. Retírate y deja que los mayores arreglen esto – dijo Lex, burlón.

-Hijo… - Superman fue a ayudarlo. Tom se lo sacó de encima de un puñetazo. Su ira era tal que solo tenia ojos para Luthor.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!

Como un bólido imparable, embistió contra la armadura del villano. Sólo con sus manos desnudas, arrancó la coraza de metal y expuso a su ocupante al aire libre…

-¡Morirás! – dijo, y ya se disponía a matarlo de un solo golpe.

-Hoy no, chico. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

Luthor sacó un pedazo de roca dorada de entre sus ropas. Al instante, los superpoderes de Thomas se evaporaron para siempre.

-¿Qué? – el joven se desplomó en el suelo, absolutamente débil.

-A que no es una maravilla, ¿verdad? Básicamente, es un sub-producto de mis investigaciones con la Kryptonita verde. Se me ocurrió cambiarle la composición química a ésta roca y… ¡Ea! ¡He aquí la novedad! ¡Kryptonita dorada! En teoría, seria capaz de anular los poderes de un kryptoniano –y de un híbrido kryptoniano-humano– para siempre. ¡Eres el primero en probarla, chico listo!

Tom se sentía morir. Las radiaciones doradas, en su deplorable estado físico, eran absolutamente mortales para él. Solo la intervención directa de su padre salvó su vida. A supervelocidad, arrancó la roca de las manos de Lex y la arrojó al espacio exterior. Lamentablemente, un remalazo de sus radiaciones también lo afectaron, robándole algo de sus poderes.

-Maldición – Superman se desplomó en el piso. Le costaría un rato a su cuerpo rejuvenecido y resucitado asimilar el golpe y contrarrestar sus efectos. Tiempo más que suficiente para que Luthor pudiera huir.

-Hasta otro momento, _Hombre de Acero_ – se burló, mientras salía volando con sus botas a reacción – Ha sido un día tan divertido que prometo repetirlo. Por ahora, te dejo solo para que te enfrentes a éste drama.

Una vez que Lex se fue, Clark se acercó a su hijo. Yacía en el suelo, inmóvil.

-Tommy… Dios mío… Oh, Tommy – lo alzó entre sus brazos. El muchacho todavía respiraba, pero sus heridas y quemaduras eran terribles – Hijo… Dios… lo siento tanto. Ha sido mi culpa, todo ha sido mi culpa.

-¿Clark?

Entre las lagrimas de llanto, Superman vio aparecer en escena a Wonder Woman, Batman y al resto de la Liga de la Justicia.

-Diana, Bruce… Tom… él… - las palabras le fallaron. Rápidamente, la princesa amazona tomó el cuerpo quemado de Thomas y se volvió hacia Batman.

-Lo llevaré a la Atalaya. Avísales que preparen una unidad médica de inmediato.

Diana salió volando. Batman cumplió con su parte. Mediante un comunicador, se contactó con el Detective Marciano y le dio instrucciones precisas.

-¿Bats? ¿Qué debemos hacer nosotros? – inquirió Flash. Tanto el resto de la Liga de la Justicia como él guardaban una respetuosa distancia.

-Hay cientos de heridos en la ciudad. Vayan a ayudarlos.

-Entendido.

La Liga se marchó. Superman y Batman se quedaron solos.

-Ha sido mi culpa, Bruce – dijo Clark. Estaba abatido – Mi culpa. No he podido evitar todo éste desastre. Todos estos poderes… y no me han servido para nada. Mi ciudad, mi hijo… y encima, Lana… Oh, Dios, pobre Lana… Estaba embarazada, ¿sabes? – lo miró, llorando – Al final, mi muchacho me iba a convertir en abuelo…

-Clark, sé que estás sufriendo… sé que esto es horrible, pero ahora mismo Metrópolis te necesita. La Liga sola no podrá con todo esto.

-Bruce… He perdido a mi hijo… ¡Mi hijo!

-¡Reacciona! ¡Thomas todavía vive! ¡Hay esperanza! ¡La gente de la ciudad te necesita! ¡Necesitan a Superman! ¡Ahora más que nunca!

Silencio. El Hombre de Acero contempló el horizonte de rascacielos heridos. Era verdad. Había gente allí, gente todavía viva sufriendo. Tenia que ayudarles.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, alzó vuelo. Junto con la Liga, aquel día lo pasó asistiendo a los heridos y moribundos, trabajando arduamente para reparar el daño que Luthor había provocado.

Tristemente, no existía reparación para el daño que llevaba en el alma. Ya no.

* * *

**Epilogo **

**Camino a un oscuro futuro… **

Tom yacía acostado dentro de un tubo de oxigeno, en un ala médica de la Atalaya. Sus heridas eran terribles, pero estaban contenidas dentro de los parámetros que cabria esperar para sus lesiones. Su padre lo observaba con compasión. No estaba solo: a su lado, se hallaban Batman y el Detective Marciano.

-Hemos podido compensar su estado físico, pero aun así está muy delicado – dijo J'onn – Las quemaduras han sido muy profundas… demasiado.

-Pero se salvará, ¿verdad? ¿Se curará? Tiene que curarse – Clark sintió las lagrimas amenazando con volver a brotarle de los ojos. Las reprimió – Su biología es similar a la mía. ¿Cómo es posible que el fuego le haya hecho esto?

-Thomas no es cien por cien kryptoniano – le explicó el marciano – Además, no posee el aumento de poder que tú tienes, luego de tu resurrección en el corazón del Sol. Pero hay otro factor que conspira contra su total recuperación física…

-¿Cuál es?

-Aquella Kryptonita dorada que dijiste que Luthor utilizó con él. Al parecer, sus efectos son permanentes. Sus radiaciones han inutilizado su capacidad celular de tomar energía solar. Lo lamento, Superman. Puede que tu hijo se recupere, pero nunca más tendrá poderes.

Se hizo el silencio. Clark cerró los ojos, atajando el golpe.

-¿Qué hay de Luthor? – preguntó.

-Lo estamos buscando – Batman intervino en la charla – Hay un pedido de captura internacional contra él. Es cuestión de tiempo para que lo capturemos.

-Quiero a ese maldito preso, Bruce. Para siempre – el tono de Superman al volver a hablar era frío como el hielo.

-Puedes contar con ello – el Caballero de la Noche asintió – Te prometo que moveremos cielo y tierra para atrapar a ese maniático. No escapara.

Silencio otra vez. El Hombre de Acero colocó una mano sobre el tubo de oxigeno donde yacía el cuerpo de su hijo.

-Hay otra cuestión que debemos resolver, Clark – Batman odiaba tener que abordar aquel tema en semejante momento, pero no le quedaba otra – El asunto del casi asesinato de Luthor a manos de Tom…

-Cristo bendito, Bruce. ¿Qué no hemos tenido suficientes desgracias como para hablar de ello ahora? ¡Mi hijo está más muerto que vivo ahí dentro de ese tubo, y tú quieres enjuiciarlo y condenarlo por un crimen que no cometió!

-¡Pero _que iba_ a cometer! – el tono de Batman era duro. Superman y él se sostuvieron las miradas - ¡Tienes que aceptar la verdad, Clark! ¡Tú hijo ha perdido la razón! Es un sujeto peligroso.

-¿Peligroso? ¿Peligroso? – el Hombre de Acero elevó la voz - ¡Míralo! ¡Míralo, Bruce! ¿De qué peligro me estás hablando, por el amor de Dios? ¡Ya no tiene superpoderes! ¡Si nunca más volverá a tenerlos!

-Thomas se recuperara. Sin embargo, no podemos dejarlo sin custodia, atención médica y quizás, psiquiátrica.

-¡Por Dios!

-¡Escúchame, maldita sea! ¡Ya he visto casos similares antes! Uno de mis peores enemigos, Harvey Dent, también quedó desfigurado por una quemadura. ¡En cuanto se recuperó, se convirtió en Dos Caras! Creeme. Sé como funciona esto – Batman fue inflexible – Lo siento. Por más doloroso que suene, por más doloroso que sea, Thomas debe quedar bajo custodia. Al menos, hasta estar seguros de cómo va a reaccionar con todo esto cuando se despierte.

-¿Y después? ¿Qué pasa si mi hijo no se recupera psíquicamente de lo ocurrido? Entonces, ¿Qué, Bruce? ¿Lo encerramos en el manicomio de Arkham, en una celda acolchada junto al Joker? ¿Es eso?

-Más adelante, se verá. Por lo pronto, por su bien y el de terceros, tiene que quedar bajo custodia.

Superman suspiró. La presión interna que experimentaba amenazaba con matarlo.

-Está bien, Bruce. Está bien. Será como quieres – se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Batman amagó con ir tras él, pero el Detective Marciano lo detuvo.

-Déjalo solo – le dijo – Tiene que procesar lo ocurrido.

-Tú lees la mente, J'onn. ¿Qué has visto en la de Superman?

-Rabia, confusión, dolor, ira. Pero tal vez se disipe con el tiempo. No es él quien me preocupa.

El marciano observaba a Tom con atención.

-El que me preocupa es el chico – confesó.

-¿Qué ves en él?

J'onn se estremeció.

-Veo un futuro nada prometedor.

* * *

Superman entró en su Fortaleza de la Soledad en el ártico con el corazón hecho pedazos. Automáticamente, los cristales kryptonianos se encendieron y la voz –y la presencia– de Jor-El se hicieron sentir…

-_Kal-El… Hijo mío… Te veo triste hoy._

-He sufrido una perdida terrible, padre… una perdida irreparable. Mi hijo… mi unigénito… yace inutilizado dentro de un tubo de oxigeno, sin poderes, mientras que el criminal que le hizo aquello sigue libre. Dime, con toda tu sabiduría, ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Qué clase de justicia es esa, en la cual, los buenos sufren enormemente y los malos salen ganando? ¿Qué clase de justicia es esa?

-_La justicia del Hombre, que es mezquina y poco equitativa. Por eso, hijo mío, te he enviado a ellos. Para que les enseñes el camino de rectitud que deben seguir._

-¿Pero de qué camino de rectitud hablamos? Si ni siquiera puedo ya con mis huesos…

-_Justamente, hijo mío, por eso debes seguir adelante. Pese a las pérdidas, pese al dolor… Será duro y difícil, pero la Tierra te necesita. Necesita más que nunca a Superman. _

-Ya no.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Clark retiró los cristales de su pedestal. Sin ellos, la Fortaleza solo era un montón de hielo inerte.

-Ya no más – repitió, mientras se marchaba volando por al aire.

* * *

En el interior del tubo de oxigeno, Thomas soñaba.

En el sueño, se veía a sí mismo y a Lana. Su felicidad al saberse futuro padre, los momentos de emoción luchando contra el mal que vivió junto a su padre…

…Y todo ello le pareció vano, efímero…

No podía haber justicia en un universo donde aquellos que cometían las peores atrocidades seguían libres, razonó… mientras gente buena e inocente sufría. No podía haber equidad con semejante desbalance en marcha.

Alguien tenía que hacer algo. Alguien tenía que pararlo. Alguien tenía que traer orden al caos.

Despertó con ese solo pensamiento inyectado en su mente: que alguien tenía que traer el orden al caos de éste mundo.

Su cuerpo estaba desecho, apergaminado, quemado. Lo único intacto, lo que el fuego había respetado, dejado indemne, eran sus ojos.

…_Unos ojos celestes, llenos de determinación… _

**¿Fin?**

* * *

1 Básicamente, es el mismo traje que utilizaba el Luthor de los comics de la _Silver Age_ (Edad de Plata).

2 Ver _"Superman: 666"_ para más información.

3 Ver _"Superman Eternamente"_, para más datos.

4 Para más información acerca de la carrera delictiva de Lex Luthor I, pueden consultar los siguientes fanfics de mi autoría: _"Superman: Man Of Steel"_, _"Superman: Last Son Of Krypton"_, _"Superman: 666"_ y los especiales _"Superman: La Mente del Mal"_ y _"Lex Luthor: Vida y Muerte"_.

5 Para más información acerca de la carrera delictiva de Lex Luthor II, pueden consultar los siguientes fanfics de mi autoría: _"Superman: La Semilla del Mal"_, _"Superman Eternamente"_ y _"Superman Reborn"_.

6 Clark se ha vuelto inmune a la Kryptonita verde luego de resucitar en el corazón del Sol. Descubrió su inmunidad durante un viaje en el tiempo en mi relato _"Superman: Brainiac Returns"_.


End file.
